hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uley family
The Uley family are an ethnically Middle Eastern family who debuted in San Andreas, beginning early 2015. Their main enemy family is the Bebe family. Overview The Uley's are a overly large family consisting of people from all around the world, far and wide in various locations. The Uley's share Muslim (or possibly some Christian) beliefs throughout their family, however the more recent generation of Uley's have much less consideration regarding their religion. Uley's are known to have a hatred for Pinoy's, discovering their hate for them after first moving to San Andreas and encountering them in 2015. They dislike Mexican gangs (also containing Filipinos) Uley's are usually non-gamblers and have only ever gambled a couple of times or less than the usual citizen. Uley's are more into the art of dealing, selling items and making profit. Uley's are popularly seen trucking or matrunning. Habib Uley is known to be a major salesman in the city of Los Santos, having made hundreds of thousands due to his deals. Many believe Habib picked up this ability from the genes of his late father, El Chapo Uley. El Chapo Uley was a major harvester and dealer in Arabian countries back in the 70s, where he'd grow loads of cannabis, tobacco and loads of other drug products and successfully pulled this off for a long time without ever being tracked down or found. El Chapo had a pet cockroach with him whom he named Cockroach Uley, which when he was rooting a whore, the cockroach was able to jump towards sperm Habib and would become Habib's new pet, fetus Habib chilled and ate kebabs with Cockroach Uley while inside his mothers stomach. The cockroach was regarded as a generational symbol for some Uley's. Some people speculate that the Uley's have connections to Isis and other terrorist organizations due to their Middle Eastern background. This claim may be true in some circumstances regarding Osama & Habib Uleh's connections/interests with explosive related objects. Whereas there are other members of the Uley family tree that do not agree with Isis' intentions at all. The Uley family is quite the typical Middle Eastern family in regards to size, almost everyone has a cousin here and there. There is one controversial relationship within the Uley family, involving Osama Uley and his daughter Aisha Uley. Aisha is the daughter of Osama and his now ex-wife (with an unknown identity). Osama decided to leave his wife so he could pursue a relationship with his daughter Aisha and so that they eventually got married, making Aisha both Toufic Uley's sister and his step-mother. Many believe the relationship between the two to be incestuous, however Osama's dick was shot off with a rifle years ago during a confrontation with brother El Chapo Uley (thank Allah for El Chapo). In 2017, the Uley family was still growing strong with the new generation, with the help of Atif Uley and Jazzy Uley. The 2018 era of the Uley family was set up with high expectations, old family friends such as Martin Vinko & Oomsy Uley returning were a great setup for the mid to late year. Unfortunately the satisfaction didn't last for the Uley family, after it was recently discovered that Abdullah Uley, the grandmother of the Uley clan, had passed away, most of the Uley's attended the funereal at the Vinewood Cemetery in tribute of her life. Weeks later, Mikkas' entire bank account and materials collection was removed and his entire car collection was scrapped by Wu Ming, this really made Mikkas lose it and he decided it was best that he took a leave of absense from SANEWS after what he was forced to endure. Late 2018, Oomsy & Mikkas had worked hard in many districts of town to earn their wealth back to its former glory. With Oomsy focusing on trucking and Mikkas focusing on matrunning, they eventually built their wealth to where they wanted. Known family members *Habib Uley (El Chapo's son, Uleh's twin brother, Abdullah's grandson, Tiffany's ex-husband) *Mikkas Uley (Abdullah's grandson) *Oomsy Uley (adopted cousin of Habib, Mikkas, Toufic and Aisha) *Toufic Uley (Osama's son, Aisha's brother, Abdullah's grandson) *Aisha Uley (Osama's daughter, Toufic's sister, Abdullah's granddaughter, Osama's wife, Toufic's stepmother) *Osama Uley (Abdullah's son, El Chapo's and Beast's brother, Toufic's and Aisha's father, Aisha's husband) *Abdullah Uley (El Chapo's and Osama's and Beast's mother, Habib's and Mikkas' and Oomsy's and Toufic's and Aisha's grandmother, Habib Jr's great-grandmother) *Habib Uleh (El Chapo's son, Habib's twin brother, Abdullah's grandson) *El Chapo Uley (Abdullah's son, Osama's and Beast's brother, Habib's and Uleh's father, Habib Jr's grandfather) *Beast Uley (Abdullah's son, El Chapo's and Osama's brother) *Habib Uley Jr (Habib & Tiffany's son, El Chapo's grandson, Abdullah's great-grandson) *Janan Uley (Mikkas's daughter, Abdullah's great-granddaughter) *Gupy Uley (legal name change) *Isadora Uley (Habib's fiancee) *Tiffany Days (Habib's ex-wife,) *Lily Spencer (Mikkas' ex-fiancee) *Micaela Ogami (Oomsy's ex-wife) *Sam Uley *Khatani Uley *Atif Uley *Jazzy Uley Family Tree Gallery Osama Uley saluting with Mikkas.png|Osama Uley saluting with Mikkas Category:Families